Identity Crisis
by housemdnutter
Summary: Wilson falls in love with House and has confided in Cuddy about his feelings. House has no idea and gets the wrong impression. When Wilson finally tells House, House becomes confused about who he really is and who he really wants to be with.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Message: My first House/Wilson shipper dedicated to BertieTiger. I hope this lives up to any expectations you might have! To all my readers from 2007/early 2008, I am deeply sorry for never completing or updating earlier work, which I hope to do sometime soon. After this of course. Even though I was new and only submitted two bodies of work I feel I have a debt to all of you. Anyway please read and review. Please do not be offended by the content of this work, I have clearly stated that this is a House/Wilson shipper and of course, the content will be of a shipping nature (lol). Hopefully I can stay in character! Thank you.**

Chapter One: Salad Covers Steak.

Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital was alive with people who were, well, either sick or barely alive. Amongst these sorry souls was a cripple who himself was not much more in the cup-of-tea department. He was in the midst of causing fresh anarchy in the waiting room. Chairs were stacked next to him in two neat, but dangerously tall towers. Patients were being forced to stand or sit in the empty areas where cushioned relief had once occupied. Dr. Gregory House seemed oblivious to their suffering, as he hid his identity with one of the many gossip magazines that were stacked upon the central coffee table. This silent but effective disturbance was at once disrupted by none other than Dr. Lisa Cuddy.

"House!" Her body twisting around the waiting room in a slow disbelief that should have been long worn out by now. "What the hell are you doing?!"

House slowly lowered the magazine from his face. "I'm bored, I felt like having fun at the expense of the hospital's many patients in order to annoy you."

Cuddy looked at him, slightly bewildered. "Well, that was blatantly honest."

"I thought I always was."

"House," Cuddy sighed. "Please move. Go... destroy an MRI or something."

"Really?" House almost jumped up, then sat down again in defiance. "My God it's like Christmas! Thanks Mom!"

The patients who were now surrounding the two clearly were over this small banter. One surly looking bystander seemed much more impatient than the rest.

"Excuse me, Dr. Cuddy," He piped up. "Can we please have the chairs back. My wife is over there, clearly in pain. Just fire him and let us take our seats for God's sake!"

Dr. Cuddy turned to face the man who she had come across in many shapes and forms over the years of House. "I'm dealing with it sir. Just si... um, wait against the wall with the others."

"Don't listen to her," House piped up. "She's not really a doctor."

Cuddy snapped around to face House. "House, GET OUT."

He reeled back as if he had been hit with a brick. "Woe, you're actually capable of being angry." He shifted his leg to a more comfortable position and got up. "I'll meet you in your office. You're obviously in the mood for the bondage session I suggested yesterday. See you soon, sweet cheeks." He limped out of the room, flinching as he passed Cuddy as if he expected to be slapped on the back of his head. She seemed much more angry than ever before. He had no idea what was causing her "over-acting" but he was intrigued. She had now unwittingly become his new puzzle.

* * *

Dr. James Wilson was sitting peacefully in his office when his friend burst through the door.

"Cuddy's angry with me. I mean actually _angry_."

"Congratulations." Wilson sighed, flicking the page of his newspaper and failing to acknowledge House's presence by looking up. "Didn't I have a lock for that door?"

"You did," House grinned slightly and crashed out on Wilson's reading chair. "I think Coma Guy took it."

"Okay, I'll enable you," Wilson finally looked up and into House's almost sparkling aquamarine eyes. "How could a man in a coma, possibly rise up, out of his bed, and take my new lock that was especially designed the keep out that new bio-security hazard they've aptly labeled Dr. Greg House?"

"I dunno," House shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't think of anything else."

Wilson eyeballed House. "You're incapable of thought. It must be lunch time. Alright, we'll go down to the cafeteria, get lunch, and then you can tell me how you managed your latest Cuddy conquest."

House shifted a little and patted himself down. "Looks like you're buying."

It was Wilson's turn to smile. "How long have you been doing that for? You'll never provide your own money for lunch ever, I get it. Stop the painful routine and let me just accept the fact that I'm your meal provider whether I like or not, okay?"

House got up once again. "I'm testing the water. You're all acting crazy."

"It could be Lupus." Wilson wittily added as he opened the door for House.

"It's never Lupus, even your mondo lame joke wouldn't change that."

The two friends walked down the corridor, House looking in all open doorways like a small child, while Wilson just walked. Wilson almost let a chill rush over him. Cuddy had been impatient with House because she knew. He had told her something so deeply personal when they had had their annual social dinner last night, that he knew she would have lashed out at someone. Even if she had told him she understood. Understandably, it had been House. Almost innocent House, who had no idea what was going on around him, although he believed that he did. God, how much did he want to tell House right now. That everything House did, all his sarcasm, his unbelievable behavior, his tendency to push everyone and everything that mattered to him away, drew him in so very forcefully. House was something like a patient to him, so damaged by a social cancer that it needed to be fixed.

"What's on my face?"

Wilson blinked. "Huh?"

"What's on my face?" House repeated. "You keep looking at me."

"Nothing." Wilson almost blundered stupidly. "Who wouldn't look at you when you're darting around like a boy that needs to pee."

They entered the cafeteria. House veered off to the right.

"I'll sit over there. You get the food. The six musketeers will be here soon, I want to grab that small table there before they come in." House pointed to a table with just two seats. "They've all formed a weird vendetta over the past week. I have the suspicion Cameron is the leader."

Wilson laughed. "Okay." He headed over to the food cabinets. Suddenly he remembered an old trick of House's that he knew would please him hugely. He grabbed a T-bone steak and covered it with salad while he grabbed a salad bun for himself and headed for the counter.

"Just these two." He told the cashier and gave her his money. He headed back to House with the two trays.

House stared at his "meal" as Wilson placed it before him.

"What the hell?" He pushed at the overdose of lettuce and carrot with his fork.

"Push it away you idiot." Wilson sat down and unwrapped his bun.

House looked at Wilson with confusion. "What's under there, dead mouse?" He poked his fork into the pile. "Oh, you didn't!" He pulled the fork back and the salad slid away to uncover the steak Wilson had hidden. "You did!"

Wilson basked in House's greedy grin. He loved making the man happy, even if it had to be kept under the painstaking façade of friendship.

"Legend." House managed through his first forkful of steak. "I taught you well."

"So," Wilson began, "what's up with Cuddy?"

"Dunno." House chewed. "But she's mega hormonal. I think she's trying again."

"The baby thing?"

"Well, yeah. Don't you know anything? You did go out on a date with her last night."

"House." Wilson sighed.

"What?" House looked up from his steak." "I know you're doing her. Come on."

"We've been through this, I'm not having sex with Cuddy." Wilson sighed again as House raised his eyebrows. "Come on, are you finished? I've got to get back to work. I've got Edna waiting for me, and you've got that clinic duty I believe you owe Cuddy."

House dropped his fork. "I haven't got anything. Just that bondage session she owes me." He got up and left Wilson alone to finish lunch by himself.

* * *

"House." Cuddy looked over at him as he entered her office. "What do you want? You're meant to be in the clinic."

House sat down in the visitor's chair. "It's Wilson."

A look of concern immediately came across Cuddy's face. "What's up?"

"Are you two having sex? I need to know."

"House." Cuddy gritted her teeth. "Do your job. Go to the clinic."

House got up. "He's not right for you. I just want you to know that."

"I know that House, trust me."

House left the room and limped down the corridor towards the clinic. Someone was lying. Someone had to be lying. Well, someone was always lying. The guess was Cuddy. She had been acting so weirdly. That performance this morning was a definite tip off. She had to know by now that he was on to her. He would never admit as such to anyone, not even Wilson, but he wasn't going to let anyone near Cuddy. She was his.

**Well, that's the first chapter over. It seems like a normal day I guess, apart from the inclusion of Wilson's feelings and House's thoughts. So it's business as usual, for now. I guess the chapter is okay, but the next chapter should be better. But hey, that's my opinion and I guess the artist never likes their own work. Thoughts? Suggestions? Criticisms? I'm trying to keep the suspense no matter how much I want to delve into the House/Wilson action! Lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to ItsNevrLupus and x sinister for your reviews, and to the countless others that have added me to their story alerts and favourites, etc. I just hope that after this second chapter you might review as well! :P**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Oh, and Merry Cricklemas everyone!**

**P.S. I may be awhile after this chapter as we are sorting out internet connection problems, but when I am up and running again there will be chapter bombing! Lol. So please be patient, for me? Thank you for your support guys!**

_**Recap from previous chapter:**_

"House." Cuddy looked over at him as he entered her office. "What do you want? You're meant to be in the clinic."

House sat down in the visitor's chair. "It's Wilson."

A look of concern immediately came across Cuddy's face. "What's up?"

"Are you two having sex? I need to know."

"House." Cuddy gritted her teeth. "Do your job. Go to the clinic."

House got up. "He's not right for you. I just want you to know that."

"I know that House, trust me."

House left the room and limped down the corridor towards the clinic. Someone was lying. Someone had to be lying. Well, someone was always lying. The guess was Cuddy. She had been acting so weirdly. That performance this morning was a definite tip off. She had to know by now that he was on to her. He would never admit as such to anyone, not even Wilson, but he wasn't going to let anyone near Cuddy. She was his.

Chapter Two: I Love Her.

The restaurant seemed quaint and small. Perfect for the discussions Wilson kept bringing up during dinner. This was the second night in a row this week where Wilson had taken Cuddy out. Cuddy didn't really enjoy it anymore, now that everything seemed to revolve around Wilson and House. Yes, everything had revolved around Wilson and House before now, but not like this.

"Hungry?" Wilson asked Cuddy, who had just taken her seat.

"Not so much tonight, Wilson." Cuddy replied. "Listen, I can't do this every night of the week. I've got paperwork, schedules, I'm still sorting out a number of House's old blunders alone. Could we make tonight the last night? For this week at least, Wilson. _Please_."

Wilson looked slightly taken aback. "I know Lisa, but this is all I have. You're the only one I can talk to about this. I can't talk to House."

Cuddy reached her hand over and squeezed Wilson's.

"You should, Wilson. You really should. If you really love House as much as you tell me, it's your duty to tell him."

Wilson squeezed her hand back.

"I can't tell him. He'll freak out. It'll ruin everything we have."

Cuddy sighed with mixed feelings of frustration and empathy.

"If that's how you really think everything will turn out then the best thing you can do is forget about it. Forget House."

Wilson looked up at Cuddy, the heartache he was suffering echoing through his features. It made her want to hit him for some reason. This whole thing was completely insane.

"Well," Wilson pulled his hand away and wiped his brow. "How about that food?"

House lowered himself down from the window. Cuddy had been holding Wilson's hand. And he hadn't moved away. In fact, he looked pretty happy with the contact. So she had been lying to him. There _was_ something going on. He felt his bitterness pulsing through him. But he couldn't direct it at just one of them. Wilson and Cuddy were both in on this. He had to stop it.

* * *

"I'm sorry but drastic renovations are being made in the waiting room today to counter a suspected water leak, but we have made a temporary waiting area in Dr. Lisa Cuddy's office down the hall. If you are unsure of the where abouts of Dr. Cuddy's office then follow me."

Dr. House ambled off towards Cuddy's office with a small, mischievous smile creeping across his features. In small groups of three or four patients began to follow House until they reached Cuddy's office.

"Here we go." House said, opening the door.

"Isn't it just a bit small for all of us to be in?" One woman asked. "I mean some of us may have something infectious. The hospital wouldn't want us all to become exposed would it?"

"I wouldn't know what the hospital is planning. I'm just the messenger." House replied, looking at his watch, his expression changing to surprise as he suddenly turned and limped out of the office as fast as he could. "They'll get to you soon!" He called back as he rounded the corner. He peeked behind him briefly to see patients filing into the office.

Back in Cuddy's office, one small child with a nasty cough asked his mother, "Why would they renovate because of a water leak? Wouldn't they just get a plumber in?" The woman looked down at her child, a mask of confusion splayed across her face. "I think you're ri-"

"What the hell?!" Cuddy's voice came pulsing through the crowd from the doorway.

"A doctor brought us in here." An older gentleman told her. "He had a limp."

"Oh, great." Cuddy sighed. "You must've all come from the waiting area."

"Yes." The man replied to her. "When are the doctors coming to collect us?"

"You're all going back to the waiting room." Cuddy responded. "There are no renovations, one of the resident patients from the mental health unit must've gotten loose again."

Disgruntled patients began to leave the office muttering things such as "useless hospital" and "the doctors are frauds." Cuddy's frustration resounded through her. House again. Either he was annoying her over something that was bothering him or it was his sadistic form of flirting at work again. Or both. It was usually both.

Cuddy had a sudden realisation. If House was messing with her over something personal, then he must know. She had to talk to Wilson, now.

Cuddy placed her coat over her chair and left the office. House looked at her as she passed him in her hurry to see Wilson, never noting House's presence. House knew where she was going. It was obvious. He paused himself for a minute or so before following. He was going to make an entrance when they settled in their "private" conversation, and confront the both of them. Secrets never survived in this hospital, not when he needed to know what they were.

* * *

"House knows."

"Oh God, how?" Wilson put his head in his hands; then he looked up at Cuddy, his face seemingly bleached in a matter of seconds. "How'd he take it?"

"He sent every patient in the waiting room into my office before I got in this morning." Cuddy replied and smoothed out her skirt. House, who was peaking through a crack in the door, watched this body language intently. Cuddy was nervous and uncomfortable, and Wilson was clearly unnerved. What was going on?

"This is really bad." Wilson looked up at Cuddy. "He's gonna torture both of us for days, then confront me about it in the worst possible manner and deal with it just as well. Then he'll push me away, or you, until he finds a way to "fix it" and then manipulate one of us until everything is back to normal."

"Except nothing goes "back to normal" this time, James. House can't just change who you-"

"Well!" House opened the door to Wilson's office. "Staff meeting without me? And I thought you loved the cookies I brought last time." House let himself drop onto Wilson's couch. "Yes, I do know. It's not like you guys kept it _that_ secret."

Wilson looked at House's expression. He didn't seem too disgusted. But with House you really couldn't tell.

"House, I-"

"Wait a second." Cuddy motioned to Wilson and then turned back to House. "Just what is it that you think you know?"

House gushed. "What do you mean think I know? You guys are sleeping together, and that's what I _know_ I know."

"Yes." Wilson said, smiling with relief and pulling on his watchband. "Yes. Okay, House? I love her."

Cuddy looked sharply over at Wilson, mouthing the word "no". House watched all of this curiously, trying to make something out of this. He hadn't expected Wilson to just blurt out the truth like that. Or for Cuddy to be so defensive of their situation.

"You really like her?" House questioned, in doubt for the first time since he had "discovered" their affair yesterday. Something seemed genuinely wrong. Wilson was far too relieved, and Cuddy wasn't saying anything.

"Yes, I do." Wilson kept eye contact with House to try and convince him of the truth.

"Okay." House replied and got up. He left the room and headed for his office. He was completely confused. Wilson had been lying the whole time. Never looking at Cuddy as he professed his love to her, only looking at him. Cuddy seemed like she just wanted Wilson to shut up.

"Well," House told himself as he pushed his way into his own office to begin the day's real work. "If Wilson really loves Cuddy, then I'll upset him to prove it."


End file.
